1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to rule configuration in computer systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for allow business analysts to create and modify business rules in a computer system using intelligent tiles.
2. Background
It is desirable to establish a user interface for the creation of business rules. The user interface may humanize the language and interactions, allow for flexible construction of rules, and guide a user to be specific enough for explicate definition used by some computer systems.